Cyborg (DC Comics)
Cyborg is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cyborg VS Aigis * Cyborg vs Cytro * Cyborg vs RoboCop * Cyrax vs. Cyborg *Cyborg vs The Terminator (Complete) * Franky vs Cyborg * Iron Man vs Cyborg * Jax Briggs vs Cyborg * Kano vs Cyborg * Teen Titans Battle Royale (Complete) * Genos vs Cyborg * Megaman vs Cyborg Possible Opponents * War Machine (Marvel Comics) *Doraemon *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Astro Boy History Victor Stone, nicknamed "Victory" for his touchdowns, is a the son of S.T.A.R. scientist Silas Stone, having a strained relationship with his father as he wanted to be a professional football player despite having the potential to become a great scientist in his own right. But at the start of an Apokolips invasion, Victor was mortally wounded when a Motherbox his father was researching had exploded after an argument with his father over wanting him to follow in his footsteps. A guilt-filled Silas saved his son's live with experimental prosthetics he assembled from combining the robotic technologies of numerous scientists. While Victor initially wanted to die, his social life and future ruined, he eventually adjusts to his new status and control his new body while finding a new purpose in saving lives and joins the Teen Titans with aspirations of joining the Justice League. Death Battle Info A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered as to be immune to psychic powers. He possess most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: Being strong strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat, incredibly durable to harm with resistance to adverse conditions, High-end sensor, communications, and computational technology. Through he was jock, Cyborg also happens to be an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science like his father. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of his team's security, analytic and electrical systems. His experience as a football player provides Cyborg with excellent leadership and tactical capabilities. He holds charisma, and an enormous amount of willpower. Built-In Gear Built into Cyborg's body-armor are an infrared eye with HUD, a bionic ear that allows him to hear things at a long distance. Cyborg houses a lot of hidden gadgets and appendages inside him such as his trademark Sonic Cannon built into each of his arms. His arms are also outfitted with blowtorches, flashlights, retractable claws, fire extinguishers, and mallets. Cyborg can detach his arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as remote controlled projectiles for reconnaissance and surveillance as the fingers have various optics and audio tools built into them. The chest module houses a set of missiles, boxing glove, and robotic claws, the shoulders each a missile launcher and speaker. He also has smaller sonic blasters on his feet and a jetpack on his back that doubles as a cannon. Circuit Mode A mode Cyborg has where he can separate from his body. While it can hover via a booster rocket, Cyborg can use the disconnected circuits around his neck to form a tiny makeshift body strong enough to hold his head up. External Gear * Green Lantern Ring: For a brief moment, Cyborg gained possession of a Green Lantern Power Ring. While it possesses the ability to fire blasts of energy while enabling its wielder to fly and understand alien languages, Cyborg mainly uses it to create constructs of the three lead characters of the Golden Girls to fight for him. A downside that Cyborg does not possess the power battery needed to recharge it. Suit Variants Cyborg has many mode-variants that he uses depending on a situation. * Golden Omegadrome: After he finally lost his robotic parts in an effort to become human, Cyborg was gifted the Golden Omegadrome armour by Jarras Minion so he could remain a valuable member of the Teen Titans. The special suit could be contained inside of Victor's body, allowing him to retain his human appearance until the suit was needed. While it lacked most of Cyborg's conventional weapons, it was able to bench nearly 15 tons and could shapeshift. Victor lost this armour when he became paralyzed saving Keystone City from the Thinker, and was forced to revert to his old cybernetic body. Feats * Possesses an IQ of 170. * His cybernetics make him immune to psychic attacks and illusions. * Able to repair and maintain his body's mechanical parts on his own. * Well versed pop-culture, one of his favorite shows being the Golden Girls and seeing music artist Weird Al as a national treasure. * Does a spot-impersonation of his grandma Maude Stone. * Build the Teen Titans' T-Car. * Graduated from the Teen Titans to the Justice League. * Was briefly a Green Lantern. * Defeated Darkseid once during one occasion. * Upgraded Titan Tower and the Hall of Justice on his spare time, enabling the latter to have a mobile fortress mode. * In the Flashpoint timeline, Cyborg was the United States' signature hero due to the American Government imprisoning Superman as a child. Being sponsored by the government, Cyborg was much more heavily armoured and weaponized; he was capable of convincing an entire battleship full of supervillains to stand down with his presence alone. Flaws * Has 35 weakpoints on his body. * Can be very lazy at time with a habit to yell when excited, tending to force others in activities that they don't like to do. * Has a strange obsession over meatballs, tending to throw messy and fun mandatory parties. * Despite being well-versed of the Justice League and their enemies, Cyborg is unaware of certain facts like the Green Lantern Corps. Gallery Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg's classic look. cyborg29.jpg|Cyborg's Golden Omegadrome Armour Cyborg_Omegadrome_002.jpg|The full-body Golden Omegadrome Armour CyborgAnimated.jpg|Cyborg as he appears in the animated Teen Titans series cyborgflashpoint.jpg|Cyborg in Flashpoint Paradox Cyborg(new 52).jpg DC Comics - Cyborg.png Poll Who Should Cyborg Fight If He Is In Death Battle War Machine (Marvel) Sentinel (Marvel) Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) Jack (Tekken) Other's Tell Me In The Comments Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Warrior Category:Robots Category:Technology users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:African American Combatants Category:Hacker